Firdaus Runtuh Lagi
by SachiMalff
Summary: Draco Malfoy, pemuda pindahan dari Durmstrang yang tiba-tiba saja dekat dengan Harry Potter itu datang dengan sebuah berita pertunangannya! Apa yang terjadi antara Draco dan Harry selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Jika Harry Potter milik saya, akan saya jodohkan sama Draco Malfoy /eh...

A/N : Ini Alternative Universe. Harry Potter dan kawan-kawannya ada di tahun terakhir mereka di High School. Hubungan Gay dirasa cukup 'diterima' disini.

Ini fanfiction pertamaku yang aku publish tepat di hari ulangtahunku yang ke-17 yeay! Karena mungkin, disini nanti akan menuju ke rated M /ehh/ mungkin lhoo /nyengir/

Warningnya, fic ini nggak layak untuk disebut teaser karena kepanjangan. Banyak typo karena saya nubi /nyengir/ Slash, karena saya seorang Fujo XDDD Judul nggak nyambung sama cerita, karena memang saya suka banget sama kata-kata itu hehe

Well—bagi yang tidak berkenan, bisa meninggalkan laman ini ^^

**HARRY POTTER © JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING**

**FIRDAUS RUNTUH LAGI © SACHIMALFF**

**.**

**.**

**DMHP**

**.**

**.**

**DRACO MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter, seorang pemuda manjayang cukup untuk memasuki kriteria cantik—setidaknya menurut para lelaki disekitarnya—, kali ini sedang menyusuri beberapa koridor yang sudah semakin sepi, menuju ke kelasnya.

Naas baginya, hari ini, Ibunya, Lily Potter, harus menahannya sebentar untuk bertanya apakah nanti dia ada ekstra tambahan atau tidak. Dan imbasnya, sekarang ini, dia sudah tak tahu lagi... akan apa yang akan terjadi di pelajaran pertamanya di Senin yang cerah ini.

Mengabaikan beberapa sapaan orang dan siulan menggoda yang datang dari para lelaki _playboy _disekitarnya, dia melanjutkan berlari menuju ke kelasnya.

"Terlambat seperti biasa, Potter?" pertanyaan itu langsung menyambutnya ketika dia baru saja membuka pintu kelasnya. Dan bodohnya dia, dia lupa bahwa jam pertama pelajarannya dihari yang sial itu diampu oleh—Profesor Snape. Oh _crap_!

Harry lebih dari tahu, bahwa Snape bukannya membencinya. Namun, Snape hanyalah tak suka pada James Potter, mendiang ayahnya—yang meninggal dunia saat ia berumur dua tahun, dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah musuh bebuyutannya sendiri. Dan Harry lebih dari tahu, bahwa Severus Snape dihadapannya ini hanyalah tak suka pada sikapnya yang terlampau ceroboh, disamping rasa sayangnya yang tak terhingga pada dirinya.

Harry masih tak bergeming dari sana, sebelum Snape mempersilakannya duduk. Dia bisa melihat, bagaimana Snape dengan tenangnya berjalan mengelilingi kelas, memeriksa apakah semua siswa membawa alat praktik Kimia yang telah dia suruh.

"Aku sangat menyayangkan sikapmu yang seperti ini, nak. Padahal nilai-nilai pelajaranmu sungguh diluar ekspektasiku. Kuharap kau akan lebih baik kedepannya," sambung Snape sebelum mengangguk singkat kearah Harry.

Nah, ini baru Severus Snape yang dia kenal, batin Harry riang. Dia mengangguk singkat, sebelum menuju kearah sebuah bangku kosong yang ada dipojok kelas.

"Kau tak pernah lelah mengecewakan Profesor Snape, Harry," ujar Hermione, teman wanita yang cukup akrab dengannya, yang kini duduk didepannya. Harry memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bukan salahku. Mum memaksaku untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini," jawabnya santai.

"Mum juga memaksaku untuk bolos ekstra. Katanya, keluarga Black akan mengadakan pertemuan keluarga besar," sambung Ron Weasley, sahabatnya yang lain, yang duduk tepat disamping Hermione.

"Benarkah? Apa itu alasan Mum kenap—"

"Tolong berhenti berbicara dengan temanmu dan buka buku panduan halaman duabelas, Mr Potter."

Harry langsung ciut, sementara Ron terlihat menahan diri untuk tak tertawa. Langsung, tanpa menunggu komando dua kali, Harry mengeluarkan bukunya dan membuka halaman duabelas, sampai pada saat Snape meneruskan berbicara.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kepala Sekolah langsung padaku tadi pagi, rupanya ada seorang murid pindahan dari sekolah Durmstrang."

Terdengar beberapa decak kagum yang dilontarkan anak-anak diseluruh kelas, menanggapi berita ini. Durmstrang adalah sekolah elite dari Rusia, yang pamornya sudah sampai ke kancah Internasional. Dan Harry cukup bermimpi untuk dapat sekolah kesana, dua tahun yang lalu, ketika dia sampai harus meringkuk didepan kaki Lily agar disekolahkan kesana.

"Dan," suara Snape kembali mengintimidasi seluruh kelas. "Kuharap kehadirannya disini bisa diterima dengan baik oleh kalian. Silakan masuk," lanjutnya.

Sontak, semua mata tertuju kearah pintu kelas, dimana beberapa detik setelah suara Snape ditenggelamkan oleh suasana hening kelas, menguap. Disana, pintu kelas itu, terbuka oleh sesosok pemuda yang Harry kira beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuhnya bisa dibilang cukup atletis, dipadu dengan garis wajah tegas dan dagunya yang runcing, serta rambut pirang platina yang tertata rapi. Semua anak perempuan dikelas itu memekik kagum padanya, beberapa malah ada yang dengan gemetar memandangnya. Dan Harry sungguh heran akan semua ekspresi yang membuatnya geli itu.

"Draco Malfoy," ujar Snape mendiamkan seluruh ocehan kekaguman yang diutarakan oleh kaum hawa disana. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa duduk disamping Mr Potter diujung kelas."

"Tidak, Sir. Terimakasih," ujarnya singkat, sebelum kemudian mata abu-abunya mengedarkan padangan keseisi kelas, mengacuhkan lirikan-lirikan nakal dari anak perempuan disana, mencoba mencari posisi tempat duduknya.

Dan irisnya bertubrukan dengan seorang lelaki dengan kacamata kuno, yang menghalangi pancaran iris emeraldnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Harry-pun sontak mengangguk pada sang anak baru.

"Harry Potter," sapa Harry ramah ketika Draco meletakkan tasnya diatas meja mereka berdua. Sejenak, Draco mengamati Harry. Meneliti raut wajah Harry, dan ini membuat Harry merasa risih.

"Aku tahu."

Alis Harry mengerut. "Darimana kau ta—?"

Draco menunjuk badge name miliknya sendiri. Harry, yang baru saja sadar, menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Pindahan dari Durmstrang, ya?" tanya Harry lebih menyerupai bisikan, tak mau Snape memergokinya sedang berbicara lagi.

Draco mengangguk singkat.

"Apakah disana enak?" tanya Harry lagi. Kali ini, Draco menatapnya. "Tidak."

Harry nampak terkejut. "Benarkah? Aku dulu ingin sekali kesana. Lalu, kenapa kau pindah kesini?"

Draco diam sejenak. Beberapa detik dalam keheningan yang membuat rikuh, Harry mengernyitkan keningnya memandang Draco. "Ikut keluargaku pindah kesini," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Harry mengangguk setengah kecewa. Ternyata, tampilan Draco yang penuh kharismatik berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang dingin. Merasa menyerah, mereka tak saling bicara selama pelajaran hari itu.

Sampai pada saat jam istirahat, beberapa anak perempuan –kecuali Hermione yang lebih memilih ke Perpustakaan setelah berkenalan singkat dengan Draco—menyambangi meja tempat Draco dan Harry duduk.

"Hai, Draco. Mau ke _cafe_?"

"Akan kuantar kau berkeliling, Draco. Mau?"

"Atau kau mau ke taman? Sekadar untuk udara sejuk?"

Beberapa kalimat ini membuat Harry tertawa geli, membuat beberapa perempuan itu mendelik tajam kearahnya. Tak ambil pusing, Harry lalu mengambil jaket merahnya yang tersampir dikursinya, kemudian memakainya sebagai bantalan.

Draco nampak tersenyum tipis, membuat mereka semua memekik kegirangan. "Maaf. Tapi aku bawa bekal dari rumah. Dan kebetulan aku sudah diajak berkeliling oleh Profesor Snape tadi pagi. Sementara mengenai udara sejuk, kupikir keberadaan kalian disini bahkan lebih membawa kontribusi pasif akan ketenangan udara disekitarku. Tapi, terimakasih tawarannya," jawabnya membuat beberapa gadis melongo tak mengerti, beberapa diantaranya malah masih terpesona oleh senyum menawannya. Harry mendengus memandang mereka-mereka yang melongo seperti ikan koi. Dan dalam hati memuji bagaimana nada sarkastik milik Draco berhasil dikemas secara indah seperti itu. Kalau Harry bukan orang pintar, pasti dia sekarang akan mengerutkan keningnya. Haah, kalau saja si Draco ini rambutnya bukan pirang, tapi hitam eboni sebahu. Pasti Harry yakin, dia adalah anak Severus yang-entah siapa- ibunya.

Perlahan-lahan, kerumunan para-penggemar-Draco dadakan itupun membubarkan diri mereka sendiri-sendiri. Meninggalkan Draco dan Harry sendirian didalam kelas itu.

"Kau sungguh bawa bekal? Aku juga," ujarnya seraya mengambil sebuah kotak makan persegi berwarna merah mencolok. Draco mengamatinya lagi. "Tidak."

Harry mengernyit heran ketika dia mulai membuka bekalnya. "Kenapa tadi kau katakan bahwa kau bawa bekal kalau begitu?"

Draco mendengus kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa makan dengan beberapa wanita seperti mereka disekitarku."

Harry cengo. "Kupikir kau tipikal _playboy_."

Draco memandangnya skeptis. "Hanya karena kau sering digoda beberapa anak lelaki disekolahan ini, yang notabene anak yang tampan, kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?" tanyanya heran.

Harry kembali melongo. "Da—kau tahu darimana riwayat hidupku?!"

Draco tersenyum kecil. "Aku tadi mendengar beberapa anak menyebut-nyebut nama Potter. Nama yang cukup aneh, menurutku. Dan—kupikir, nama Potter adalah nama yang langka dan kurasa mereka berbicara tentangmu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Mereka bilang kau target mereka selanjutnya."

Harry mendengus. "Orang-orang tolol seperti mereka memang tak pernah berubah," ujarnya. Draco memandang Harry terkejut. "Kau straight?"

"Tidak, aku Bi," ujarnya kelewat santai. "Hanya saja, mereka tak pernah sadar jika aku takkan pernah mau berkencan dengan orang-orang ber-IQ rendah seperti mereka-mereka itu."

Draco menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Harry agak ngeri ditatap se-intens itu. "Apa?"

"Kau—menarik."

Harry terkejut mendengar penuturan Draco barusan, kemudian beringsut menjauh. "Kau membuatku ngeri. Seperti mengingatkanku pada mereka-mereka saja."

Draco terkekeh. Harry tambah cengo. "Kau—kau bisa tertawa juga rupanya?"

Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Dan kau juga memutar matamu!"

Draco mengernyit kali ini. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja—aku juga melakukannya! Ketika aku bosan," tukasnya nyengir. Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau sedingin itu tadi padaku?" tanya Harry sembari mengendus _sandwich_ buatan ibunya.

Draco nampak menimang. "Entahlah. Aku memang seperti itu. Seperti sudah di-set otomatis."

Harry mengambil satu _sandwich _miliknya, kemudian disodorkannya bekal itu pada Draco.

Mengetahui hal itu, Draco nampak mengerutkan keningnya. Harry memutar matanya lagi. "Sudahlah. Ini tak beracun."

Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kita baru kenal tiga jam yang lalu, dan aku sudah membawanya sejak enam jam yang lalu. Dan, lagipula, aku tak pernah tahu jika hari ini akan ada kau!"

Draco tersenyum padanya, kemudian mengambil _sandwich _itu dari tangan Harry. "Menarik."

Harry nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Kita sudah bukan orang asing lagi, kan? Kita sudah berteman. Jadi—jangan dingin seperti tadi lagi padaku," ujarnya.

"Memang kita bukan orang asing."

"Pardon?" tanya Harry bingung.

Draco terkesiap, dilihat dari tubuhnya yang menegang. Namun, parahnya Harry, tak mengetahuinya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Draco final. Harry mengangkat bahunya santai, lalu menggigit bekalnya sampai merasa kenyang.

Setelah menelan gigitannya yang terakhir, Harry menatap Draco disampingnya yang sedari tadi ternyata menatapnya juga. "Apa?" tanya Harry.

"Kau makan seperti orang kerasukan. Padahal Cuma sepotong," katanya.

Harry mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tissu yang dia bawa. "Maaf. Aku belum sempat sarapan. Tadi Mum menyuruhku untuk pulang awal. Sepertinya akan ada urusan keluarga."

Draco terdiam disampingnya, sembari menggigit cuilan _sandwich _terakhirnya. Sementara Harry yang telah mengantuk setelah menghabiskan bekalnya, lebih memilih merebahkan kepalanya pada jaket yang ada diatas meja. Sebelum—

"Heey, Draco, sayang..."

Harry sontak menoleh kesumber suara, sementara Draco menghentikan proses mengunyah makanannya. Dan denga sekali telan, gigitan itupun luruh menuju tenggorokannya.

Harry mengernyit tajam. "Daph?"

Wanita bersurai pirang indah itupun langsung menatap Harry bosan saat dia mencapai meja mereka. "Oh," serunya singkat. "Hai Harry."

Draco memutar matanya bosan.

"Hey, Drake! Mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Daphne Greengrass sambil menggelayut manja dilengan Draco. Harry pura-pura meludah disamping kanannya.

"Stop it, Daph," erang Draco, yang kemudian menggeret tangan Daphne untuk menjauh darinya. "Aku sudah makan."

Daphne mengernyit. "Kapan?"

"Baru saja," sambung Harry. "Bersamaku."

Kerutan dikening Daphne bertambah. "Jangan sekali-kali berusaha menggateli Draco, Harry. Dia i—"

"Kubilang hentikan, Daph!" seru Draco. Daphne berjengit mendengar teriakannya, kemudian memandang mereka berdua tajam.

Harry terkekeh pelan, sebelum Daphne melanjutkan, "Alright, Draco. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Rasanya sudah rindu sekali."

Draco hanya bergumam pelan, sementara Harry menatap mereka berdua dengan tertarik.

"Yeah, kau sudah menemuiku. Ada apa lagi?"

"Yah, kuharap kau tak lupa dengan acara kita nanti malam, kan?" tanya Daphne sambil melirik sejenak kearah Harry yang bersiul pelan.

Draco mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Dan jika kau sudah selesai, kau bisa pergi."

Daphne berdecak kesal, kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, sayang," ujarnya –sok—manis pada Draco, sebelum memberikan Harry tatapan membunuhnya. Harry memutar matanya bosan, lalu memandang Draco geli.

Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, Draco menangkap maksud tatapan Harry. "Dia bukan pacarku."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kupikir seperti itu. Habisnya, mesra sekali, sih."

"Yah, dia memang seperti itu..."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak aku lahir, bayangkan! _Bloody hell_! Neraka!" jawab Harry excited.

Draco mendengus padanya. "Kau kelihatannya tak akur padanya?"

"Yeah. Aku lebih suka pada adiknya, Astoria. Dia tipikal gadis baik-baik, da—"

"Suka?" tanya Draco dengan keningnya yang makin mengernyit.

"Sifatnya, maksudku," ujar Harry. "Dia baik. Kau juga kenal Asto?"

"Yah, seperti itulah..."

"Kau," Harry mengerutkan keningnya, seakan mencoba membaca raut wajah pria disampingnya. "—seperti tak suka dengan mereka. Kenapa?"

"Aku? Seperti itu?" tanya Draco—berusaha—tenang. "Memang kelihatan sekali, ya?"

Harry memutar bola matanya bosan. Lalu, sejenak kemudian, dia ingat sesuatu—

"Hey, Draco..."

Dan yang dipanggil, hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar nama Malfoy sebelumnya. Rasanya—tak asing ba— kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Harry menyelidik.

Draco, yang tubuhnya menegang disampingnya, rasanya terlalu susah untuk mengembalikan keterkejutannya.

"Hey, ada apa?"

"Ti—dak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Harry mendesah pelan. "Oke, kembali ke pertanyaanku. Aku rasanya pernah mendengar nama Malfoy. Tapi—dimana? Apa kau sebelumnya pernah ti—"

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah tinggal disekitar sini," ujar Draco cepat-cepat.

Harry semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Aku kan belum meneruskan pertanyaanku!"

"Aku bisa menebaknya."

"Oh yeah?" tanya Harry dengan nada merendahkan. Draco mengangguk bosan. "Rasanya aku tak pernah merasa sebegini dekat dengan orang yang baru kukenal. Apalagi dengan lelaki."

"Kenapa dengan lelaki yang baru kaukenal? Kaupikir aku semacam pedofil atau om-om hidung belang?" tanya Draco sarkastik. Harry tersenyum sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Yah, aku terlanjur menempelkan imej yang buruk pada lelaki-lelaki yang berusaha dekat denganku," ujar Harry seraya mendesah. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kuperkirakan, kau _straight _ya?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Draco singkat.

Harry melongo. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku belum pernah pacaran."

"APA?!"

Draco sontak menutupi kedua telinganya, perlindungan agar gendang telinganya tak pecah. "Bisa tidak sih pelankan suaramu didepan telingaku?!" protes Draco.

Namun Harry tak menghiraukannya. "Kau becanda! Pasti becanda!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku sedang becanda?"

"Karena..." Harry nampak mencari-cari alasan. "Kupikir kau idola seluruh wanita—maupun pria didunia ini! Merlin! Kupikir dengan wajah tampanmu, _style_ yang kaupunya, dan semua plus-plus lain didiri—Apa?" tanya Harry heran ketika Draco menyeringai kearahnya.

"Apa sih?"

Draco berdehem kecil. "Kupikir tadi kau mengataiku tampan?"

Harry mulai terlihat kikuk. "Kapan?"

"Baru saja."

"Kau salah dengar."

Draco semakin tersenyum inosen. "Oh ya?"

"Y—yeah."

Draco magut-magut. "Aku harus berhati-hati pada Bi sepertimu. Bisa saja kau suka padaku, kan?" tukas Draco. Mata emerald Harry membulat seketika.

"No way!"

Draco terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengacak rambut Harry gemas, membuat suara protes terdengar dari bibir Harry. "Berhenti mengacak rambutku!"

"Mau diacak berapa kalipun akan tetap sama," jawab Draco enteng. Harry merengut. Dan Harry tak bisa memungkirinya. Keadaan saat mereka berdua berbincang, atmosfer yang diciptakan Draco setiap kali mereka bertukar kalimat, seperti—tak asing bagi Harry. Seperti mereka telah lama saling kenal saja. Hal yang mustahil bagi seorang Harry Potter...

...dan juga bagi Draco Malfoy.

Hari itu, seorang anak laki-laki datang ke London. Membawa serta sebuah keinginan dan angan kuatnya hingga sampai pada titik pertemuannya dengan kehidupan baru. Bisa kuberi satu contoh. Pemuda bermata zamrud yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya disekolah, misalnya. Dan masih banyak lagi. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Dan mereka berteman. Mereka berteman, setidaknya diawalnya.

Yah, begitulah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Harry, son. Kau lama sekali?" sambut Lily saat Harry pulang dari sekolahnya. Harry mencopot sepatunya, lalu menaruhnya ditempat sepatu dipinggiran ruang tamu.

"Maaf, Mum. Bareng teman baru."

Lily mengernyit heran. "Teman baru? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Lily penuh selidik. Harry mendesah bosan. "Laki-laki."

Alis Lily terangkat sebelah. "Kuharap yang ini tak seperti McLaggen."

Harry, yang sedang meminum orange juice miliknya yang ditaruh dilemari es, sukses tersedak mendengar kalimat ibunya itu. "Mum!" protesnya.

Lily tertawa terhibur.

"Dia hanya temanku! Bukan pacar baruku. Oh, tolonglah..."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang, cepat mandi dan siap-siap."

Harry memandang ibunya bingung. "Siap-siap?"

Lily, yang menyadari ketidaktahuan anaknya, tiba-tiba saja teringat jika dia belum memberitahunya tentang agendanya malam ini. "Maaf, son lupa memberitahumu. Malam nanti kita akan pergi ke Mansion keluarga Black."

"Benarkah?" sorak Harry penuh semangat. Lily mengangguk.

"Wow! Menyenangkan sekali! Aku sudah kangen berat dengan Sirius! Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada acara keluarga. Dan Walburga meminta kita untuk datang. Kupikir Weasley juga akan datang. Fabian bahkan juga diminta pulang dari Korea oleh Walburga sendiri."

"Sepertinya penting sekali," ujar Harry sambil mengambil sepotong kue yang tergeletak dimeja makan. Masih hangat, rupanya.

Lily menatap Harry dengan tatapan memeringatkan, yang kemudian ditanggapi pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan erangan malas. "Baiklah! Aku akan mencuci tanganku dulu."

Lily tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sekalian mandi, lalu kita langsung makan malam, dan kita bisa pergi tepat waktu."

"Bukankah disana kita nanti juga akan dijamu?" tanya Harry kesal, sambil berjalan santai menyusuri beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya.

Sayup-sayup, dia masih bisa mendengar ibunya menjawab, "Yah, kalau kau mau memasak masakan Italia semua. Kau tahu, kan? Keluarga Black?"

Harry mendengus bosan. Yah, dia lebih dari tahu. Semua kunjungannya di kediaman Black tidak berlangsung seru setiap saatnya. Kadang, pada jamuan makan malam, dia harus rela hanya makan pie apel. Alasannya, karena disana jamuannya hanya makanan Itali! Dan dia benci makanan Itali...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya mereka sampai dikediaman keluarga Black, Lily langsung mencari Walburga Black, sang empunya rumah, untuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Maafkan aku, Walburga. Kau tahu, kan? Anakku satu-satunya itu susah sekali untuk bersikap rapi sedikit saja. Yah, imbasnya aku harus menata ini dan itu," desah Lily.

Walburga mengangguk mafhum. "Tak apa, Lily. Lagipula, acaranya belum mulai. Nah, sekarang dimana James mini itu?"

"Oh, entahlah. Mungkin bersama para Weasley yang lain. Dia itu, susah sekali untuk diatur. Sungguh, aku bahkan sangat heran kenapa semua sifat dan sikap James menurun padanya..."

"Apakah sikap James yang narsis juga menurun padanya?" tanya sebuah suara dibelakang Lily.

"Oh, bahkan yang itu ju—Cissy!" Lily tak meneruskan jawabannya, setelah menoleh kesumber suara. Dibelakangnya, berdiri seorang wanita—lebih tua darinya—, memakai baju berwarna biru laut yang panjang menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya yang pirang tergerai lurus melewati pundaknya, senyumnya masih hangat, sama seperti terakhir kali mereka berdua bertemu.

"Oh! Sungguh kejutan, Cissy! Ya ampun, kapan kau kembali? Aku tak percaya!" seru Lily antusias sambil mendekap erat Narcissa—Malfoy.

"Kejutan untuk semuanya. Bahkan aku baru datang kesini sekitar dua jam yang lalu," jawab Narcissa—atau lebih akrab dipanggil Cissy—santai.

Lily bersedekap. "Harusnya kau memberitahuku."

"Dan... atas dasar apa?"

"Lucius! Oh, aku lupa kalau kau suami Cissy dan pastinya kau ada disini juga!" teriak Lily heboh sambil menggenggam tangan Lucius Malfoy erat-erat. "Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu, dan rupanya kau masih seperti dulu, Luce."

Lucius menatap Lily tajam atas panggilan usil darinya. Lily terkekeh, sementara Cissy tersenyum lembut.

"Aku nampak konyol kau panggil seperti itu," dengus Lucius. Lily mengangkat alisnya terhibur.

"Baiklah, baiklah, duduklah kalian! Jangan bicara sambil berdiri," ujar Walburga. Lily langsung menyeret Cissy keruang tengah, dimana disana sudah ada Molly Weasley—ibu dari Ron Weasley—dan suaminya, Arthur Weasley. Molly nampak sedang membahas sesuatu yang asyik dengan Andromeda Black, kakak dari Cissy sendiri. Dan Arthur rupanya sedang bercengkerama dengan Regulus Arcturus Black, adik dari Sirius Black, ayah baptis Harry. Bellatrix Black—kakak Andromeda dan Cissy—, terlihat sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Fred dan George Weasley—anak kembar dari Molly dan Arthur.

Semua yang disana menyapa Lily dengan ramah. Bahkan Andromeda memeluknya erat. Lily dan Cissy langsung mencari sofa yang kosong, supaya mereka bisa berbincang dengan leluasa.

"Bagaimana Rusia?" tanya Lily mengawali pembicaraan.

"Dingin sekali. Seperti akan turun salju setiap hari saja. Dua tahun Draco disa—"

"Oh, Merlin! Dragon? Oh ya ampun, kenapa aku lupa dengannya? Dimana dia sekarang, Cissy?" tanya Lily.

"Dia belum datang. Kusuruh mampir kesuatu tempat dulu," jawab Cissy.

Obrolan mereka makin seru, sesekali disela oleh tawa antara keduanya, saling bertukar cerita mengenai apa-apa saja yang terjadi, selama belasan tahun mereka berpisah. Sampai—

"Aunt Lily, Aunt Lily!" teriak seorang berambut merah dari kejauhan—Lily sudah yakin jika itu salah satu dari anak Weasley— memanggil nama Lily.

"Astaga, Ron. Tenanglah. Ada apa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu, hah?" bentak Molly, ibu Ron.

"Yeah, Ronnykinkins. Apa sesuatu masuk dalam lubang telingamu kananmu..."

"...dan harus keluar dari perutmu..."

"...seperti ibu-ibu melahirkan?" sahut Fred dan George.

"Diam kalian! Aunt Lily, Harry—Harry..."

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Lily penuh curiga.

"Harry... terluka... —hosh hosh— Tangannya kena—hosh—petasan saat kita bermain—hosh—bersama Siri—"

"Sirius!" teriak Lily sambil beranjak dari sofanya, meninggalkan Cissy disana dan menghampiri Sirius yang dia tahu benar sedang bersama yang lain di halaman belakang. Fred dan Geroge mengikutinya—karena langsung excited dengan acara Harry dan Sirius—bersama dengan Ron yang masih terengah-engah.

"Sirius!" teriak Lily saat mereka hampir sampai kehalaman belakang. "Siri! Apa yang terjadi dengan Harr—"

Kalimatnya terpotong. Disana, Harry tidak bersama Sirius. Dia bersama seseorang yang sekilas nampak asing dengannya. Seorang pemuda. Seumuran dengan Harry, mungkin. Namun tinggi mereka jelas tak sama. Mungkin beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Harry. Wajahnya tampan, putih pucat dengan dagu runcing dan terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi membebat tangan anaknya. Mendekat, Lily masih mengamati anak muda itu, bukannya Harry—

"Draco!" teriak Ron dibelakang Lily. Lily terkejut, menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membulat sempurna. Draco?

Ron melewati Lily, menuju kearah Harry –yang masih meringis kesakitan—dan Draco yang menoleh sejenak kearahnya. "Oh, syukurlah kau bisa mengobatinya!" ujar Ron.

Sejenak kemudian, Sirius datang tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam rumahnya, datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak persegi berisi obat-obatan. Lily memandangnya tajam. "Apa. Yang. Terjadi."

Sirius nyengir tak bersalah. "Sedikit bermain-main dan tak sesuai prosedur," jawabnya enteng. Lily menggeram marah, lalu menghampiri Harry.

"Mum..." keluh Harry yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, tanganmu terluka? Kenapa bukan rambutmu yang terbakar, ya?"

"Jangan!" teriak Sirius dan Harry bebarengan. Walaupun mungkin maksud 'jangan' itu berbeda.

"Nanti dia bukan replika James lagi..."

"Nanti tak ada yang akan tertarik padaku lagi..."

Lily merengut pada keduanya. "Sirius, dia masih anak kecil –'Mum! Aku sudah enam-belas tahun!' protes Harry—dan aku tak akan mengizinkannya meniru jejak James."

Sirius bergumam tak jelas. Jelas dia sangat tak terima dengan perkataan Lily barusan. Lily mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sirius. Dan menatap Draco yang sedang menatap Sirius dengan terhibur.

"Oh, anakku!" teriak Lily dengan tatapan memuja. Harry melotot horor, sementara Draco diam saja. Hal ini membuat Harry mau tak mau berpikiran jika ibunya punya anak dengan pria lain, dan Draco adalah saudaranya lain ayah!

"Draco, oh, nak. Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu," sambungnya sambil mendekap Draco. Draco, yang merasa rikuh, membalas pelukannya. Dibalik punggung Draco, Harry menatap ibunya mencela.

"Apa?" tanya Lily.

"Kenapa kalian saling kenal?" tanya Harry dengan nada agak—err... cemburu.

Lily memutar matanya bosan. "Harry, dia ini Draco –'Aku sudah tahu!' jawab Harry—dan dia ini anak dari teman Mum."

Harry hanya ber-Oh ria. "Dia Draco, teman baru yang kuceritakan tadi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Lily antusias. "Kau juga sekolah di Hogwarts, Draco?"

"Yes, Aunt Lily..."

Lily terperangah. "Oh, sweety, rupanya kau masih mengingatku."

Draco mengangguk, sementara kernyitan dikening Harry makin bertambah. "Masih?" tanyanya.

"Rupanya kalian harus segera masuk kalau kalian tak mau Walburga marah-marah lagi. Tadi dia sudah marah pada Kreacher empat kali dalam setengah jam."

Mereka semua menoleh.

"Dad..." ujar Draco pelan. Lily tersenyum padanya.

"Draco dan kau seperti Harry dan James, ya?" tanya Lily. Sirius mendengus. Lily memelototinya tajam.

"James dan Harry lebih macho," jawab Sirius. Lily makin melotot mendengarnya. Harry protes, merasa tak terima jika dirinya dikatakan macho. Mungkin dia lebih suka dikatakan manis.

"Aku tak minta pendapatmu, Sirius. Dan—terimakasih perbandingannya, Lily," ujarnya memandang mereka disana bergantian. Dan tatapannya terhenti pada Harry.

Mereka semua menuju kedalam rumah, dimana diruang keluarga, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Sirius nyengir pada Harry dan menatap Lily dengan tatapan mencela.

"Kau tahu, ibumu berlebihan sekali, Harry."

"Aku dengar itu."

Harry menahan diri untuk tertawa, sementara ibunya sekarang sedang berbincang dengan Draco disamping kanannya, dan Lucius Malfoy disamping kirinya, menuju keruang keluarga.

Harry duduk disamping Sirius sebelum Cissy dan Lucius menghampirinya. Cissy nampak sangat kaget melihat Harry disana. Perlahan, raut wajah Cissy berubah sendu.

"Kau pasti Harry Potter," sapanya. Harry mengangguk malu-malu. Kemudian, Cissy langsung memeluk Harry erat. "Sudah lama aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

"Err— Mrs..."

"Cissy. Panggil Aunt Cissy."

"Err—ya, Aunt Cissy."

"Draco sudah cerita pada Aunty jika dia sekelas denganmu. Benarkah begitu?" tanya Cissy. Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kuharap kalian bisa berteman lagi."

"Ehh?"

"Maaf, apa aku telat?"

Semua yang disana menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Beberapa terkejut, beberapa mengernyit heran—Harry dan Lily salah satunya—, dan beberapa malah masih sibuk mengambil pie apel diatas meja.

"Oh, tidak, nak! Tidak, tentu saja. Sini, bergabunglah. Oh, ya? Mana Nicole dan Willy **1)**?" tanya Walburga, ketika sang tamu mengangguk dan menyeruak diantara para tamu yang lain. Bellatrix dan Walburga yang paling nampak senang. Sementara Lucius hanya mengangguk singkat, dan Cissy nampak begitu kikuk.

"Mum dan Dad ada urusan sebentar, Mrs Walburga," ujar si gadis.

Harry memandangnya heran, sementara Draco nampak tak menghiraukan kehadirannya.

"Asto?" Harry berbisik lirih.

Sirius memandangnya. "Kupikir dia namanya Daphne?"

"Bukan, itu kakaknya. Asto lebih baik berkali-kali lipat dari Daphne."

Sirius kembali memandang Harry. Namun, kali ini, dia memasang senyum jahil.

"Apa?" tanya Harry.

"Kau suka padanya, eh?"

"Ap—oh, tolong, deh. Dia hanya temanku. Dan aku tak mau berpacaran—dulu."

Sirius mengangguk –iyainajadeh- paham.

"Tapi—kenapa keluarga Greengrass juga ada disini?"

"Kenapa Potter juga ada disini?" tanya Fred jahil.

"Dorea Potter dulunya juga Black, tahu!" jawab Harry kesal.

"Emm—entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Hey, Cissy, kenapa ada Greengrass disini? Dan apa-apaan hanya seekor saja yang datang?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Siri!" Regulus memukul kepala Sirius dengan buku ringan yang dibawanya. Sirius mengaduh kesal.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," jawab Cissy. Harry mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sementara Sirius mendengus.

"Aku tak suka yang seperti ini," ujarnya.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Harry dan Ron bebarengan.

"Situasi seperti ini."

"Seperti apa, sih? Rame? Bukankah kau suka keramaian?" tanya Harry lagi. Sirius –hampir—menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Pertemuan sebuah keluarga besar dengan keluarga besar yang lain. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" tanya Sirius pada Harry. Mungkin lebih mengarah pada menebaki, ya?

"Arisan," sahut George.

"Atau warisan?" tambah Fred.

Sirius memutar matanya bosan. "Perjodohan."

"APA?!" teriak Harry, Ron, dan sikembar Weasley bebarengan. Semua menoleh kearah mereka. Sirius nampak frustasi.

"Maaf," ujar Harry pelan. Diseberang sana, Astoria sedang berbincang dengan Lily dan Walburga. Ketika Harry menatap Asto, tanpa disadari, Asto membalas menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum. Draco, yang duduk agak jauh dari Harry, juga menatap sang pemuda beriris hijau dengan cermat. "Apa sih?" tanya Harry bingung.

Draco menghela napas pendek.

"Tapi—siapa yang mau dijodohkan. Harry, ya?" tanya Fred. Harry menatapnya horor, kemudian menatap ayah baptisnya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Jika Harry mau dijodohkan, akulah orang pertama yang akan menolaknya. Yah—selama Harry keberatan. Kupikir, Harry sudah bisa mencari pendampingnya sendiri," ujar Sirius sambil menepuk bahu Harry lembut. Harry menatap Sirius dengan tatapan memuja.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja—"

"Siri—" potong Regulus.

"Apa?"

"Bukan hakmu mengumumkan perjodohan anak orang," jawabnya. Sirius mencibir.

Harry mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Meneliti wajah anak-anak –atau remaja?—disekitar sana. Jika Asto akan dijodohkan, dan ini adalah mediasi antara keluarga Greengrass dan keluarga Black, pastilah calon Asto ada disini, kan?

Dan pandangannya terhenti pada Draco. Yang juga menatapnya. Intens lagi. Harry merutuk dalam hati. 'Kenapa sih, dia melihatku seperti itu—terus?' batinnya.

Merasakan bahwa Harry risih dipandang seperti itu, buru-buru Draco mengalihkan pandangannya.

Astoria diajak oleh Lily supaya duduk berdekatan dengan Draco dan dirinya. Harry mendesah melihat kelakuan ibunya.

"Cheese cake, Harry, son?" tawar Cissy padanya, membawakan nampan penuh dengan potongan Cheese cake. Harry mengambil satu, seraya bergumam terimakasih pada Cissy.

Diseberang sana, Lily rupanya sedang membujuk Draco supaya mau berbicara dengan dia dan juga Asto, walaupun nampaknya Draco sungguh-sungguh tak tertarik. Sesekali, Harry memergoki Asto sedang melirik kearahnya, kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"Kau sudah besar, sekarang," kata Cissy. "Dulu, dulu sekali. Aku masih ingat, bagaimana kau baru bisa merangkak dan mulai bisa berceloteh riang."

Harry memandang Cissy heran. "Err—Aunty nampak sangat mengenalku. Apa—kita sangat dekat dulunya?"

Kini, ganti Narcissa yang memandang Harry dengan tatapan apa-maksud-perkataanmu. "Kau sama sekali lupa?"

"M—maaf?"

"Kau lupa?" tanya Cissy lagi. "Kau benar-benar tak ingat pada Draco?"

Eh?

Harry mengernyit heran.

Cissy mendesah pelan. "Pasti gara-gara itu."

"Gara-gara—apa?"

"Tidak, tidak," kata Cissy mengelak. Namun Harry tahu Cissy hanya tak mau mengatakannya.

Harry merenungi ucapan Cissy.

'Aku? Tak ingat pada Draco? Draco Malfoy? Lelaki yang baru kukenal pagi tadi, maksudnya, ya? Yang kubagi _sandwich _itu? Yang pindahan dari Durmstrang, kan? Itu Draco anaknya Aunt Cissy kan?' ujarnya dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orangtua Asto dan Daphne tiba disana. Gadis itu memandang Harry dengan tatapan tajamnya seperti biasa, kemudian langsung menempel pada Draco.

Walburga langsung memanggil Cissy untuk berbincang bersama mereka yang baru saja datang, membuat Harry semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Taruhan, yang mau dijodohkan adalah Draco," bisik Ron ditengah keramaian disana. Harry tersentak kaget, memandang Ron dengan horor.

Harry melayangkan tatapannya kearah Draco. Dia disana, sedang berbicara serius dengan ayahnya, sesekali dengan berbisik-bisik, seakan tak mau pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh siapapun. Dalam pembicaraan mereka, Harry bisa mengamati dengan jelas, terkadang Draco melotot horor, kadang alisnya mengerut tajam, atau kadang memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

Harry menengadah, menatap langit-langit. Sebersit perasaan aneh muncul mengganggu perutnya, seperti gejolak yang meraung ketika Draco memandangnya tadi. Terakhir kali perutnya melilit seperti ini—saat dia diracuni obat pencuci perut oleh beberapa teman wanitanya yang iri saat dia menjalin kasih dengan McLaggen. Dan terakhir kali dia merasakan jantungnya bertalu seperti ini, saat terakhir dia menyukai Cedric Diggory, cinta tak berbalasnya.

"Sandwich?"

Harry menoleh kesumber suara. Draco rupanya. Harry bisa merasakan bagaimana wajahnya kini memerah karena kedatangan Draco yang tiba-tiba itu. Gelagapan, Harry malah menggosok belakang kepalanya.

Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Well?"

"Ehh—"

Draco mengambil satu sandwich diatas nampan yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Dray."

Harry menggeser duduknya kesamping tempat Sirius duduk tadi. Draco mendudukkan diri disamping Harry. "Temani aku makan, aku lapar."

Harry mengangguk, lalu menggigit kecil sandwich yang diberikan Draco. Sambil memalingkan muka dari hadapan pria blondie disampingnya, menenangkan perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi bergemericik didalam perutnya.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah," ujar Draco pelan. Harry sontak menoleh kearahnya, makin kikuk dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Be—benarkah?"

Draco mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, tangan kanannya terangkat keudara, mendekati wajah Harry yang tentu saja melotot horor, mencoba menjauhi tangan Draco. Merasa dihindari, Draco mendelik menatapnya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sedang tidak sakit," dengusnya.

"Aku tidak sakit, kok," jawab Harry kikuk. Draco mendengus pelan, menurunkan tangannya. "Jadi, ini acara apa?"

Draco memandang Harry lekat. "Ini—"

"Ehm—perhatian, semuanya," ujar Walburga. "Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk hadir di acara keluarga besar Black. Mungkin sebagian masih bingung, kenapa aku dan Orion mengadakan acara keluarga seperti ini," sambungnya dengan seringaian kecil yang dia tujukan pada Lily yang tersenyum antusias.

Harry mengernyit menatap ibunya, yang sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi disini.

"Karena hari ini, adalah pertunangan antara Miss Greengrass dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy," seru Walburga riang sambil bertepuk tangan.

Harry membelalakkan matanya horor. Kemudian melirik Draco yang masih duduk disamapingnya. Si pria blondie itu sedang menunduk sambil menghela napas panjang.

Dan kemudian, Harry merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Merasakan suatu raungan aneh menyapa hatinya, seperti ada yang terbakar, atau tertonjok. Bak palu godam yang dipukulkan kedalam hati kecilnya, jauh dalam hati kecilnya. Dia tak paham akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Mengikuti insting, dia menundukkan kepala, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya dan rasa heran akan dirinya sendiri.

Oh, Tuhan—

XXX

XXXXXXXXX

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter , Draco Malfoy dan kawan-kawinnya milik Mom Jo. Plot ini milik saya. Tak ada keuntungan yang ingin saya ambil, hanya kepuasan pribadi.

A/N : Di chap ini plotbunny bangeet, minim konflik, tapi di sini akan dijelaskan sedikit demi sedikit apa yang terjadi antara Draco-Harry-Asto XD

**HARRY POTTER © JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING**

**FIRDAUS RUNTUH LAGI © SACHIMALFF**

**.**

**.**

**DMHP**

**.**

**.**

**DRACO MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

"_Karena hari ini, adalah pertunangan antara Miss Greengrass dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy," seru Walburga riang sambil bertepuk tangan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, mate! Apa kubilang, Draco yang akan di jodohkan! _Bloody hell_. Aku tak menyang—Harry! Ada apa?"

Harry mengerjap mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Ron yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya. Menoleh kearah kanan, dimana—

Tadinya ada Draco disana.

"Mate?"

"Eh, ya, Ron? Oh—iya. Ha ha. Aku tak menyangka juga," jawab Harry tak meyakinkan. Ron mengernyit heran.

"Kau tak apa, Harry?" tanyanya lagi. Harry mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum.

Bohong.

Harry bukannya tak apa-apa. Dia malah sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya kini. Mendesah, dia lalu menoleh keseluruh ruangan.

Tepat di seberang sana, Draco sedang duduk di samping Asto. Pantas saja, dengusnya. Asto adalah wanita cantik dan berkepribadian baik. Sementara Draco—yah, walau baru mengenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu, entah mengapa, Harry yakin jika Draco lebih baik dari McLaggen. Melihat mereka bersanding seperti itu, membuat perut Harry melilit. 'Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi,' batinnya memuji.

Harry masih bisa mendengar Walburga bercanda akrab dengan Asto dan Draco, sementara ibunya sendiri, Lily, sedang bercengkerama dengan Nicole dan Willy Greengrass, orang tua Asto. Sesekali, Harry masih bisa mendengar ibunya yang sedang memuji tentang betapa cocoknya Draco dan Astoria.

Dan itu membuat perutnya semakin melilit, seperti diperas oleh tangan raksasa yang kasat mata.

"Memperhatikan siapa?" tanya sebuah suara mengagetkan Harry.

Harry mendongak, dan baru menyadari bila dibelakangnya ada Regulus—atau yang kerap Harry panggil dengan nama Regi—, sedang berdiri bersandar pada punggung kursi yang Harry duduki sembari memegang gelas berisi _campagne_.

"Eh? Tidak!" kilahnya. Regulus tertawa kecil, sembari mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah kanan Harry.

"Ron, kurasa tadi Fred dan George mencarimu. Ada sesuatu yang harus mereka bicarakan tentang—siapa ya? Hermione?" ujar Regulus sambil menyeringai kecil.

Ron, yang mukanya langsung memerah sewarna dengan rambutnya, langsung berlari untuk mencari kakak kembarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Regulus lagi.

Kali ini, Harry diam. Dia sudah hapal, tak ada gunanya membohongi Regi. Yah—di samping dia juga tak tahu, sebenarnya, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Astoria? Atau Draco-nya?"

"Hah?"

Regulus tersenyum penuh makna. "Jadi—yang cewek apa yang cowok, nih?"

"Keduanya. Mereka serasi, ya?"

"Kapan kau mau bertunangan juga?" tanya Regi sambil meminum _campagne_nya.

Harry meninju lengan Regulus. "Jangan becanda! Pacar saja tak punya!"

"Kan ada Draco..."

Harry mengernyit heran mendengar tanggapan Regi. "Oh ayolah, Regi. Dia kan sudah punya Asto."

"Kau tak ingat pada Draco?" tanya Regulus sambil meletakkan gelasnya di meja kecil di depannya. Harry lagi-lagi mengernyit tajam.

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi Aunt Cissy juga bilang kenapa aku tak ingat pada Draco," tanya Harry.

Regulus mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tentu saja kau kenal dia. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum Draco pindah ke Rusia."

"**APA**?!"

"Yah... begitulah..."

Harry melotot horor. "Bagaimana—maksudku—kenapa... ah—kenapa aku tak tahu hal ini? Kenapa aku tak ingat?"

"Karena..."

"Regulus!"

Regulus dan Harry sontak menoleh ke belakang. Sirius sedang melotot tajam pada Regulus. Matanya berkilat aneh pada adik kandungnya itu. Harry menoleh kearah Regi, kemudian Siri, lalu Regi lagi, berpindah ke Siri.

"Ayolah, Siri! Kau tahu Harry sudah wak—"

"Tidak!"

"Siri!"

"Reg! Kau tahu, kan apa perjanjian kita dulu! Harusnya kau ingat itu! Jangan buat mereka terpuruk lagi!" seru Sirius sembari mendekati Regulus. Harry tetap menatap mereka penuh rasa bingung campur ingin tahu.

Dan bukan Harry saja. Semua yang ada disana menoleh ke arah kedua kakak beradik itu. Walburga mendelik tajam pada kedua anaknya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'kita', Siri? Bukankah hanya sepihak? Kukira kau menyayangi anak bap—"

"Kubilang cukup, Regi!" bentak Sirius. Mukanya kini semerah tomat menahan amarah karena perdebatannya dengan adiknya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?!" tegur Orion, melangkah mendekati kedua putranya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Regulus singkat, sembari mendelik kearah Sirius. Pun dengan Sirius sendiri. Orion mendesah pasrah, kemudian mengangguk singkat, memilih untuk kembali bergabung dengan Fabian Prewett dan Arthur Weasley disudut ruangan.

Sirius duduk disamping Lily, masih dengan mengamati Harry dan Regi curiga. Harry hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Hanya masalah waktu, Harry. Suatu saat, jika sudah waktunya, aku akan menceritakan padamu. Tenang saja. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku," ujar Regulus sambil tersenyum pada Harry.

Dan Harry merasa sangat penasaran. Tapi, melihat Sirius di sebelah ibunya yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan—apa boleh buat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Harry kesiangan lagi. Tadi malam dia menginap di rumah Sirius karena terlalu asik bercerita dengan Sirius dan Regulus yang –secara ajaib—sudah menghentikan perang dingin di antara mereka. Yah, meskipun Lily tetap bersikeras bahwa Harry harus pulang. Tapi, setelah mendengar ratapan pilu—dan tatapan bak anak anjing yang terbuang—anaknya, akhirnya mau tak mau dia harus luluh juga.

Berjam-jam Harry habiskan untuk bercerita mengenai kehidupan percintaannya dengan beberapa pacar terdahulunya. Tentang bagaimana berengseknya McLaggen, betapa setianya Cho Chang padanya, betapa memujanya Oliver Wood padanya, atau tentang bagaimana para penguntit di sekolahannya selalu mengirimkan teror sms padanya. Regulus dan Sirius tersenyum jahil mendengar hal itu.

Lalu cerita berpindah pada kenyataan bahwa Sirius telah menjalin kasih bersama dengan sahabatnya semasa SMP, Remus Lupin, yang Harry juga telah mengenalnya lama. Yah, teman Sirius, teman James juga, kan?

Dan Harry baru tahu tadi malam, bahwa sebenarnya, Regulus telah lama mengincar Florean Fortescue, pemilik kedai eskrim langganan mereka bertiga. Sirius mencibir tak suka saat mereka membahas Florean. "Dia terlalu gemuk," ujar Sirius membenarkan ketidaksukaannya.

Dan untung saja, Sirius dan Regulus bersedia mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Jadi, dia tak harus menyetop bis dan terjebak kemacetan.

"Tenang saja, Prongs. Jika ada lelaki setipe dengan McLaggen lagi yang mengganggumu, kupastikan dia takkan muncul di bumi lagi. Selamanya," ancam Sirius. Perkataannya ini membuat Harry dan Regulus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, tenanglah, Siri. Kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu. Harry bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, iya kan?" tukas Regulus yang duduk di jok depan.

Harry mengangguk mantap dari belakang. Sirius mendengus keras-keras melihatnya.

"Nah. Sudah sampai. Hati-hati, Harry. Jangan takut pada gurumu si Snivellus itu. Hadiahi dia bogem jika dia memberikan hukuman padamu," tambah Sirius ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Regulus memutar matanya bosan. "Siri—Snape adalah guru Harry."

"Lalu? Ada yang salah?"

"Ada. Seorang murid tidak boleh bertindak kurang ajar kepada gurunya," jawab Regulus.

"Ada pengecualian untuk Harry, Regi."

"Jangan cekoki Harry dengan tingkah bodohmu, Siri!"

"Reeg! Aku hanya menyarankan padanya jika sa—"

"Stop! Stop!" lerai Harry sambil memijat pelipisnya frustasi. "Siri, Severus baik padaku. Benar apa kata Regi. Aku tak mungkin bertindak seperti itu pada guruku, apalagi Severus. Dia baik, tak seperti dugaanmu."

Sirius mencibir pelan, sementara Regulus menyeringai menang.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih tumpangannya," kata Harry.

Dan mobil itu melaju kembali ke rumah mereka.

Harry berjalan gontai setelah melirik jam yang dipakai di tangan kirinya, yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh. Masih banyak waktu, pikirnya santai.

"Hai, Harry," sapa seseorang dari belakang punggung Harry. Menoleh, ke sumber suara, disana sudah ada Astoria.

Harry tersenyum padanya. "Hai, Asto. Tidak bareng Daphne?" tanyanya.

Astoria, yang kini langkahnya sudah sejajar dengan Harry, menggeleng pelan. "Dia bersama kekasihnya. Oh, ya, Harry, aku tak melihatmu keluar tadi ketika kau berangkat sekolah."

"Aha, itu. Aku kemarin menginap di rumah Black."

"Oh..."

Kemudian hening.

Astoria rasa, keheningan ini memang cocok mengisi perjalanan mereka untuk sampai ke kelas masing masing. Harry ke kelas Biologi untuk jam pertamanya, sedangkan Asto ke kelas Kimia. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi—Asto merasa, setiap kali bersanding seperti ini, atau menatap mata lelaki di sampingnya, bahkan pada saat dia harus memulai pembicaraan dengannya, rasanya—

Ada yang aneh. Dan Astoria cukup tahu, bahwa dia merasakan aura berbeda saat bersama seorang Harry Potter.

Berbeda saat dia bersama dengan para lelaki lain teman seangkatan kakaknya. Yah—walaupun Daphne dan dirinya punya selisih umur dua tahun, tapi Asto cukup terkenal di kalangan teman-teman Daphne. Siapa tak kenal Astoria Greengrass, puteri bungsu keluarga Greengrass yang tersohor? Kaya, cantik, modis, pintar, baik. Semua kriteria yang ada didalam dirinya, membuat semua perempuan merasa iri padanya.

Namun Asto cukup sadar diri.

Bahwa seorang Harry Potter tak pernah meliriknya. Tak peduli bahwa Asto adalah wanita tercantik di seluruh penjuru sekolah, bahkan negara ini. Dia cukup paham jika seorang Harry Potter hanya menganggapnya sebagai tetangga dan adik kelas.

Tak pernah lebih dari itu.

Dan membayangkannya, membuat dada Astoria terasa sesak. Sakit.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia mencintai pemuda beriris emerald itu. Ya. Astoria mencintai Harry Potter.

Walau Potter si sempurna tak pernah melihatnya. Walau si Potter bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya. Walau Potter tak pernah memberikan tatapan memujanya pada Asto, seperti yang dilakukan oleh para pemuda lain.

Potter tak pernah menaruh hati padanya. Asto tahu itu.

Namun dia tak mengerti, kenapa selama ini masih bertahan untuk mencintai Harry Potter dalam diam.

"Kelas pertama bersama Severus?" tanya Harry, memecah lamunan Asto tentangnya.

Asto terkesiap, dan ini membuat Harry mengernyit heran. "Melamun?" tanyanya.

"Maaf," ujar Asto lirih.

Harry mendesah lirih di sampingnya. Mereka sudah setengah jalan. Koridor pemisah jalan mereka sudah ada di depan mata.

Mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Lain kali, jangan kebanyakan melamun. Kesambet setan baru tahu rasa," canda Harry sambil nyengir. "Aku ke kelas dulu. Have a nice day!" sambungnya sambil berlari kecil dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Asto.

Dan itu mau tak mau membuat hati Asto menghangat.

'Andai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku, Harry,' ujarnya lirih dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah, Dragon. Sekali saja, yaa?" pinta Daphne Greengrass manja sambil menarik-narik lengan Draco di depan kelas Draco.

"Kubilang ti-dak, Daph. And—stop it!" geram Draco marah, mencoba menarik lengannya menjauh dari jangkauan Daphne.

Daphne memasang wajah cemberut. "Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali. Dan kau harus mau ikut denganku ke kedai itu. Oke?"

Draco mendengus sebal, masih menjauhkan lengannya dari Daphne.

"Bye, Draco..."

Draco menatap kepergian Daphne dengan helaan napas lega.

"Kenapa lebih mesra dengan kakak tunanganmu?"

Draco menoleh. Ternyata Harry yang bersuara.

Harry mendekat ke arah si rambut platina, mendekap tangannya di depan dadanya, sambil mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Aku—"

"Kau bohong padaku, eh? Kau bilang kemarin kau belum pernah pacaran," ujar Harry. "Ternyata malah sudah mau di tunangkan. Oh, aku tak menyangkanya."

Draco membelalakkan matanya horor. "Harry... aku... aku tidak, maksudku—Maaf," jawabnya lirih. Dia mentaap Harry intens.

Dan Harry baru sadar akan kalimatnya barusan. Merasa sangat bodoh kenapa bisa-bisanya dia menggumamkan perkataan seperti itu tadi. Merutuki diri sendiri kenapa dia bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu. Dan—apalagi, tadi? Oh, jangan bilang jika nada yang dia gunakan tadi seperti nada anak perempuan yang sedang cemburu!—rutuknya.

"Ahahaha," Harry tertawa garing. "Tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah. Lagian, aku juga siapa? Bukan siapa-siapamu, kok. Tak perlu tegang seperti itulah..."

Dan Draco masih menatapnya. Itu membuat Harry kikuk sendiri. Dia menghela napas panjang, kemudian mencoba tersenyum pada Draco. "Selamat atas pertunangannya. Semoga langgeng."

Draco tersentak kaget.

"Aku—"

"Oh, aku masuk kelas dulu, yaa. Ada janji untuk mengerjakan esay bersama Hermione dan Ron."

Lalu melenggang pergi, melewati Draco begitu saja.

Draco merasa dirinya bodoh. Dan dibodohi. Oleh takdir. Oleh ketentuan yang membuat mereka jadi seperti ini.

Draco sungguh menyesali semuanya. Menyesali sebuah takdir yang mengharuskannya memulai hubungan dengan sang pemuda bersurai berantakan dari awal. Dari nol. Dan semua ini gara-gara Draco.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga, Mate! Esay-ku kurang banyak! Apa kau sudah me—Mate, ada apa?" tanya Ron bingung ketika Harry telah mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi di belakang Ron.

Harry tersentak ketika Ron menjentikkan jemarinya di depan kepala Harry. Harry nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Ron tak sabaran.

"Err—tidak."

"Tidak apanya? Kau melamun begitu. Ada masalah? Apa McLaggen mengganggumu lagi? Apa kau dikuntit lagi?" tanya Ron membelalakkan matanya horor. Harry mendesah hiperbol.

"Hai, Ron, Harry," sapa Hermione yang baru saja datang. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya tertata rapi kali ini.

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah datang, Mione. Periksa esay milikku, dong?" pinta Ron, yang dibalas Hermione dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Oh, ayolah! Kaupun tahu sendiri aku sangat buruk pada pelajaran Biologi!"

Harry tertawa renyah. "Kau buruk di semua bidang, Ronald."

Ron mendengus mendengarnya. Dia tahu, Harry berbeda darinya. Dia pintar. Dalam semua bidang pelajaran. Mungkin setingkat dibawah Hermione yang notabene adalah siswi terpandai di angkatan mereka.

Menyerah, Hermione meneliti esay Ron yang acak-acakan. Harry sesekali tertawa, ketika Hermione memarahi Ron karena begitu banyak coretan yang dia buat, atau karena memang jawaban Ron yang terkesan _ngaco_.

Bel berbunyi keras ketika Hermione baru memeriksa setengah dari keseluruhan esay milik Ron. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi akan hasil esay yang baru sebagian benar.

Lalu Draco Malfoy masuk ke kelas.

Berjalan santai namun terlihat _cool_. Beberapa anak perempuan masih terkikik ketika Draco melewati mereka. Dan Harry hanya bisa diam.

Diam karena ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bergetar aneh ketika melihat si anak baru. Atau ketika mata mereka bertubrukan. Atau ketika mereka berinteraksi.

Dan Draco langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tempatnya; di samping Harry Potter.

Kemudian hening.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Harry merasakan perutnya mual dengan keheningan ini. Namun apa daya, berbicara dengan Draco pun, dia serasa lepas kendali. Seperti berbincang dengan kawan lama. Hangat, nyaman—

Mereka mengikuti pelajaran Biologi dengan profesor McGonagall dalam diam. Tanpa saling ada yang repot-repot membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan kecil atau sekadar berdiskusi mengenai materi yang disampaikan.

Sampai bel pulang berdering nyaring pada hari itu.

Sebelum mengambil tas punggungnya dan pulang, Hermione menyempatkan diri bertanya pada Draco.

"Kudengar kemarin adalah acara perkenalan keluargamu dan keluarga tunanganmu. Apa benar?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Harry terkesiap, lalu memandang Hermione yang matanya masih berbinar-binar penuh semangat.

Lalu rasa itu datang lagi. Rasa yang tak ia tahu maksudnya. Rasa yang sungguh aneh itu menyergapnya kembali. Membuat suatu ruang dalam hatinya terketuk dan menggema menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bergerak.

Lalu dirasanya mata Draco teralih pada Harry.

Harry bisa merasakan tatapannya. Dan ia tak tahu, mengapa Draco harus menatapnya seperti itu. Siapa dia? Siapa Draco? Siapa _mereka_? Bukan siapa-siapa, jawab hati terdalam Harry. Mereka adalah dua pemuda yang baru saja mengenal. Tentu saja. Dan anehnya—orang tua mereka seakan sudah lama kenal. Lalu keduanya dipertemukan dalam satu sekolahan yang sama. Menjadi siswa yang sama dalam kelas yang sama. Kemudian Severus menyuruh Draco duduk di samping Harry.

Hanya itu. Ya, _hanya itu_.

Lalu mengapa hatinya merasa hangat, setiap kali Draco bersamanya? Dan lalu—mengapa hatinya merasa tersiksa, setiap kali ada yang mengungkit tentang pertunangan Draco dan Asto?

"Ya," jawab Draco pada akhirnya. "Aku pulang duluan."

Hermione dan Ron menatap Draco bingung saat sang pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Harry.

Hermione mengernyit heran. "Apa ada masalah antara kalian berdua?"

Harry mendengus mencela. "Tidak. Kami hanya belum saling mengenal."

"Apa?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Err—tidak. Lupakan. Aku pulang dulu, Mione, Ron. Bye."

Dan Hermione hanya mendesah pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh?!" teriak Daphne pada Astoria ketika mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka.

Astoria, sang adik, hanya menghela napas panjang. "Daph, tolonglah. Aku tak bisa—"

Daphne menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Tidak! Kau tak bisa memutuskan ini semua! Kau harus tetap bertunangan dengan Draco!"

"Tapi, Daph! Aku tak pernah mencintainya!"

"Omong kosong, Asto!"

Astoria menutup matanya, mencoba meredam emosinya. "Aku tak bisa. Aku mencintai orang lain."

Kemarahan Daphne sudah sampai pada taraf akhir. "Siapa? Si Potter tak punya adab itu? Kau gila, Asto! Apa yang kaulihat dari dia, hah?! Dia itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Draco! Sadarlah!"

Asto mengernyit tajam pada kakaknya. "Kau bicara seperti itu karena kau tak pernah merasakannya. Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah lelaki tampan yang punya segalanya, bersenang-senang, dan kau bahagia. Tapi tidak untukku, Daph. Aku tidak mencintai Malfoy, begitupula sebaliknya. Aku—menolak dijodohkan."

"Ayah dan Ibu akan menolak permintaan pemutusan perjodohan ini, asal kau tahu saja!"

"Dan aku akan tetap menolaknya, Daph!"

"Kau ini memang anak tak tahu diri, ya! Ayah dan Ibu sudah memilihkan yang terbaik untukmu!"

Asto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap lagi Daphne. "Kau memaksaku bertunangan dengan Malfoy hanya karena hartanya, kan? Kalau begitu ambil saja Malfoy! Katakan pada Ayah dan Ibu kalau kau saja yang bertunangan dengannya! Aku bisa menentukan sendiri kehidupanku!"

Lalu Astoria berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya yang menggeram marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry mendesah bosan ketika menatap beberapa ekor ikan dalam kolam yang saling berkejar-kejaran. Disanalah dia sekarang, di salah satu pojok taman sekolah yang sering dia kunjungi ketika sedang bosan.

Sesekali, dia menilik pada jam tangannya, yang masih saja menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ibunya pasti belum pulang dari kantornya, jadi, pasti rumah masih sepi,

Sebenarnya dia memang sudah sering sekali sendirian di rumah. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, dia seperti merasakan apa artinya 'kesepian'. Apalagi—

Kalau sedang sendiri, pastilah pikirannya langsung melayang pada salah seorang pemuda pucat runcing bersurai pirang platina, teman barunya; Draco Malfoy. Dan itu membuatnya lemas seketika.

Putus harapan karena terlampau bosan, dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Sirius.

/"Hallo, Harry? Ada apa?"/ sapa seorang di ujung telepon; Sirius Black.

Harry tersenyum mendengar suara ayah baptisnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa sebenarnya. Kau masih di kantor?"

/"Iya. Memangnya, kau mau mengajakku pergi?"/

Harry mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban Sirius. _Mood_nya kembali turun. "Yeah. Begitulah awalnya..."

/"Ah, Harry, aku sangat menyesal kali ini. Tapi—sungguh, kantor sedang tidak bisa memberikanku toleransi. Bagaimana kalau besok siang?"/

Harry mencoba tersenyum kecil, walau dia tahu Sirius tak bisa melihatnya. "Nah, besok siang aku ada praktek Biologi."

/"Haah, susah sekali mencari waktu luang. Bagaimana kalau kau hubungi Regi? Kurasa dia sudah pulang. Dia bilang _free _selama dua hari ini."/

"Benarkah?" seru Harry riang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan ku hubungi dia."

/"Nah, nah, jangan terlalu akrab dengannya, eh Harry. Itu membuatku cemburu."/ gurau Sirius di ujung telepon yang disahuti Harry dengan tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nah, terimakasih, Sirius."

/"Anytime, Prongs!"/ jawab Sirius singkat, kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Harry lalu menghubungi Regulus.

"Halloo, Regi," sapa Harry riang.

/"Ya, Harry? Ada apa?"/

"Sirius bilang kau sedang libur, apa kau tak ada acara, sekarang ini?" tanya Harry penuh harap.

/"Emm—tidak, sepertinya. Ada apa?/

Harry mendesah lega. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan? Aku sedang bosan. Kau keberatan?"

/"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Nah, dimana kau sekarang? Akan langsung ku jemput."/

Senyum Harry mengembang. "Masih di sekolah. Kutunggu. Terimakasih, Regi!"

/"Oke Harry. No problem."/

Harry mematikan sambungan telepon itu, kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku seragam sekolahnya. Harry berjalan pelan ke arah gerbang sekolahan.

Tak lama kemudian, Regulus datang mengendarai mobil pribadinya. Membuka kaca jendela mobil, Regi lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Harry yang telah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang.

Harry berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Maaf, Harry. Sudah lama?"

"Baru saja," jawab Harry sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping kursi kemudi.

"Nah, kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Regulus sambil menjalankan laju mobilnya. Harry nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Florean Fortescue?" usul Harry.

Regulus menatap Harry sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap jalanan, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang pintar menyogok, Harry Potter."

Dan Harry hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Mereka mengendarai mobil milik Regi dengan kecepatan standar, ditemani alunan musik lembut milik Shontelle bertajuk Impossible.

Regulus dan Harry sampai di kedai eskrim tujuan mereka sepuluh menit kemudian. Harry langsung keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan pelan diikuti Regulus yang masih tersenyum penuh arti dibelakangnya.

"Harry!" sapa Florean, pemilik kedai eskrim itu pada Harry dengan senyum manis miliknya. Aksen Prancis-nya masih kentara sekali.

"Halo, Flore. Penuhkah?"

Florean mengangguk kecil. "Ya, untunglah. Tapi, masih ada beberapa meja kosong, Harry. Ah, ternyata kau datang bersama Regulus, eh? Mana Sirius?" tanyanya ketika melihat Regulus datang sambil nyengir tampan.

Harry terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi Regi. "Masih ada di kantor. Oke, meja berapa yang masih kosong, kalau begitu?"

"Nomor tujuh, Harry. Masuklah!"

"Terimakasih, Florean," kali ini, Regi yang menjawab, sambil tersenyum penuh kharisma, yang membuat Florean merona memandangnya.

Harry berjalan sambil menarik tangan Regi yang masih cengar-cengir. Sampai pada meja nomor tujuh, seorang pemuda—diperkirakan dua tahun lebih muda dari Regulus—datang menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Parfait dengan topping vanilla dan kiwi," jawab Harry.

"Eskrim rasa strawberry saja," jawab Regulus pada pelayan yang entah mengapa, sedari tadi, memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar. Dan itu membuat Regulus mengernyit heran. Sementara Harry menyembunyikan tawanya dengan batuk-batuk

"Akan segera datang, Tuan," jawab si pelayan setelah menulis pesanan mereka berdua, kemudian melenggang pergi setelah memberikan kedipan genit pada Regi yang bergidik ngeri.

"Aha, penggemar baru," canda Harry.

Regi mendengus mencela. "Tak ada yang se-hot Florean, Harry. You know me," jawabnya santai.

Regulus mengamati gerak-gerik Florean dari mejanya, dan itu membuat Harry memutar matanya bosan.

"Stop, Reg. Kau terlihat seperti penguntit," kata Harry. Regulus tertawa dibuatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan Harry dan Regulus datang bersama dengan pelayan tadi. Sang pemuda tersenyum genit pada Regulus, yang hanya dijawab dengan kernyitan tajam.

Harry mendengus. "Setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih dengan cengiran mempesonamu itu, Regi," sindirnya.

"Hah, aku bukan Siri yang suka tebar pesona, you know?" jawab Regulus sambil menyendok eskrimnya.

Harry memandangi _parfait_ miliknya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja terjutu pada salah satu orang. Kemudian—

"Reg..."

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah—bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang masa laluku dengan Draco?" tanya Harry penuh harap sambil memandang Regi penuh arti.

Regulus menghentikan kegiatan menyendok eskrim miliknya, kemudian menatap Harry.

"Aku—"

"Pliisss..."

**Reply for Review :**

CCloveRuki : hehe, iya. Ini sudah dilanjut ^^ Tentang masa lalu Harry, akan di jabarkan pada chap-chap selanjutnya. Ditunggu, ya? ^^

Heiwajima Shizaya : Wih, makasih yaa. Aku kasih bocoran dikit nih, sebenarnya... Draco itu... udah lama... suka... sama... Harr... Harry /uhukk/ Ini udah di lanjut yaa ^^

FlawlessHand : Sudah aku update, ini Flaw, hihi^^

Qnantazefanya : Maaf udah buat menunggu ^^ Banyak urusan yang harus saya selesaikan kemaren2 hehe...

Mayasari : Sebenarnya, saya juga berat menjodohkan mereka /plak


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Jika Harry Potter milik saya, akan saya jodohkan sama Draco Malfoy /eh...

Warning : Gaje, Aneh, Abal, dan sebangsanya mewarnai jalannya cerita kali ini. /pundungg

**HARRY POTTER © JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING**

**FIRDAUS RUNTUH LAGI © SACHIMALFF**

**.**

**.**

**DMHP**

**.**

**.**

**DRACO MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER**

**.**

**.**

"_Bisakah—bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang masa laluku dengan Draco?" tanya Harry penuh harap sambil memandang Regi penuh arti._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pliisss..."

Regulus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kedai, mencari bahan pengalih pembicaraan, kemudian mendesah pasrah saat tak ada harapan untuk mengelak dari Harry.

"Harry..," mohon Regulus. Namun Harry tetaplah Harry. Selalu keras kepala, selalu ingin tahu. Makanya, kali ini dia berkeras hati ingin meminta jawaban dari Regulus. Mumpung tak ada Sirius, batinnya.

Regulus menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengais-ais ingatannya tentang apa yang dia ketahui mengenai masa lalu Harry.

"Sebetulnya," jeda, "kau mengenal Draco sudah sejak lama."

"Dan?"

"Dan," kali ini Regulus berhenti, sejenak nampak ragu, "dan ada sesuatu yang—"

"Regulus? Harry?" sapa seorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping mereka. Draco Malfoy.

Regulus mengaitkan jari tengah pada jari telunjuknya, bersyukur pada Tuhan atas interupsi Draco. Regulus tersenyum penuh arti padanya, sedangkan Harry meremas rambut berantakannya dengan frustasi, kemudian memandang Regi dengan murka.

"Oh, Draco, sungguh kebetulan sekali kau datang," sapa Regulus. Harry melotot pada Regi yang nyengir tak berdosa.

Draco memandangi Harry lekat-lekat. "Kau—tak suka aku ada disini?" tanyanya.

Harry mengerjap, kemudian, wajahnya berubah merah. "Ti—bukan seperti itu, Draco."

"Lalu?"

Harry bingung mau menjawab bagaimana, diliriknya Regulus di depannya, yang malah membuang muka, berlagak seperti sedang mengamati seisi kedai. Harry mengernyitkan kening padanya.

"Aku dan Regi sedang berbicara—masalah penting."

Baru saja Draco akan menanggapi perkataan Harry, tapi Harry keburu menambahi lagi, "masalah pribadi," tukasnya.

Draco makin menatap Harry tajam, kemudian menatap Regulus, lalu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Regulus, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Uh-oh. Oke Draco. Harry, aku tinggal sebentar, oke?" jawab Regulus sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Harry hanya ber-Hm ria, sambil mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Draco memimpin jalan, mencari ruangan kosong di dalam kedai ini. Ketika mereka sampai di depan toilet yang lumayan kosong, Draco berhenti.

"Ada apa, Draco?" tanya Regulus.

Draco mendesah pendek. "Kuharap kau tak memberitahukan masa lalu kami pada Harry, Regulus."

Regi menatap Draco tajam, seolah ada laser kasat mata yang bisa menembus mata Draco. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Draco menatap Regulus dengan penuh perhitungan. "Kau harus tahu, dia tak akan bisa menerimanya. Kami—"

"Kau tak mencintainya lagi?" tanya Regulus telak. Mata Draco menyipit mendengarnya.

"Ku kira kita sama-sama tahu betapa aku mencintainya sejak dulu—bahkan sampai sekarang. Kuharap kau mengerti, Regulus," jawab Draco.

Regulus mengernyitkan keningnya. "Lalu, kenapa aku tak boleh menceritakannya pada Harry?"

Draco mendesah panjang sambil menutup matanya sejenak. "Karena—dia akan kembali membenciku."

"Bukan kau yang harusnya dia benci, tapi orang-orang dibalik ini semua."

"Dan aku termasuk di dalamnya karena aku tak berbuat apapun, Regulus," tandas Draco.

Regulus menatap Draco mencela. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau harus pindah kesini lagi? Kau mau mengulang semuanya dari awal, lalu kejadian itu terulang lagi, sampai Harry harus terluka lagi, lalu kau hempaskan lagi, hingga dia merasa kehilangan lagi, begitu, ha?"

Draco mematung di depan Regulus. Hatinya serasa teriris mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir anak sulung Orion Black itu. Matanya menatap belakang punggung Regulus nyalang, berharap dia bisa menulikan telinganya dari kata-kata barusan.

Lalu dia sadar.

Bahwa dia orang ter-berengsek di dunia ini. Regulus benar. Dia benar.

Draco hanya mempermainkan Harry dengan kembali ke London. Dia sungguh berengsek. Harusnya, memang sejak awal, Draco tak harus mengenal Harry. Harusnya, mereka tak harus bertemu-berpisah-bertemu lagi. Jika akhirnya Draco harus pergi dari hadapan Harry lagi.

Dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku—"

"Jalani kehidupanmu dengan Greengrass, Draco. Itu satu-satunya cara supaya kau tak kembali ke kehidupan Harry lagi. Biarkan dia menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang. Itu jika—kau mencintai Harry."

Draco menunduk lesu. Seakan kalimat barusan adalah obat bius yang melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja kaku mendengar penuturan Regulus barusan. Regulus sungguh benar. Draco seharusnya tak datang-datang lagi di kehidupan Harr—

"Baik," jawab Draco singkat.

Regulus mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tak akan mengganggu kehidupan Harry lagi. Asal dia bahagia."

"Semoga bisa kupegang perkataanmu," ujar Regulus.

Kemudian, tanpa kata, Regulus beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Draco yang masih membatu. Dan Draco tak bisa lebih terluka dari ini semua. Terluka karena harus mengubur semua tentang Harry.

"Lama sekali," gerutu Harry ketika Regulus datang sendirian. "Mana Draco?"

Regulus mengangkat bahu, kemudian melanjutkan acara memakan eskrimnya. "Sudah pulang, mungkin."

Harry mendengus kesal. _Mood_nya untuk menginterogasi Regi sudah turun begitu drastis karena kehadiran Draco yang membuatnya merasa—invicible? Entahlah. Dia juga tak paham...

Mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam, namun ketika mereka mendengar nada panggilan dari ponsel Harry, buru-buru si rambut berantakan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk itu.

"Ya, Mum?" jawabnya. Ternyata dari Lily.

/"Kau dimana, sayang? Ibu sudah datang tapi kau tak ada di rumah. Apa ada pelajaran tambahan? Atau sedang main bersama Ron?"/ tanya Lily.

Harry mendesah kesal. Lily menganggapnya masih kecil, selalu saja seperti itu. Dan Harry tak suka!

"Sedang bersama Regulus makan eskrim."

/"Oh,"/ jeda, /"kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, Harry. Sudah terlalu sore. Suruh Regulus mengantarmu pulang. Aku tak mau kau pulang naik bis."/

Harry mengangguk kecil. "Ya, ya, ya. Baik Mum. Aku pulang sekarang. Bye, Mum..."

Lalu sambungan di seberang tertutup.

Regulus mengamati Harry sambil memasang wajah mencelanya. "Dicari Ibunda?"

"Shut up, Regi. Ayo kita pulang. Mum menyuruhmu mengantarku."

"Aha, tak usah khawatir, sebenarnya Lily itu. Anaknya akan kuantarkan sampai kamarnya," canda Regulus. Harry memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya.

Mereka pulang dari sana setelah Regulus –dengan cengiran mempesonanya—memberikan pujian kepada Florean atas eskrimnya yang selalu enak. Harry sampai pura-pura muntah mendengarnya.

Laju mobil yang di bawa Regulus mengantarkan Harry pulang tak kurang dari sepuluh menit dari kedai Florean. Lily sudah menunggu di depan rumah, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan mimik muka khawatir.

Harry memutar mata bosan ketika melihat tingkah Ibunya itu. Seperti Harry ingin minggat saja!, batinnya geli.

Regulus masuk sebentar ke rumah Harry untuk menggoda Harry di depan Lily.

"Aku sudah mengantar bayimu pulang dengan selamat, Lily. Tak ada yang kurang," cengirnya. Harry memukul lengan Regulus dengan keras, sementara Lily tertawa melihatnya.

"Terimakasih, Regulus. Kuharap kau tak menculik anakku lagi," jawab Lily.

Harry melotot mendengarnya. "Mum! Aku yang minta Regi supaya menemaniku keluar! Aku kan bosan sendirian di rumah!"

"Nah, nah. Aku pamit dulu. Bye, Lily. Sampai jumpa lagi, Harry," pamit Regulus pada Lily dan Harry, sebelum kemudian terdengar deru mobil Regulus yang meninggalkan pelataran rumah Lily.

"Nah, kenapa kau tak pergi dengan Draco saja?" tanya Lily sambil duduk di samping Harry di depan televisi.

Wajah Harry memanas mendengar perkataan ibunya. Pergi dengan Draco? Itu adalah hal termustahil yang akan dilakukan seorang Harry Potter. Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan bertatap muka dengan si pirang itu saja membuat jantung Harry mau copot!  
"Tidak. Kami tak begitu kenal," jawab Harry menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

Lily mengernyit heran, matanya masih mengamati program televisi kesukaan mereka berdua. "Begitukah? Kurasa kalian pernah pulang bareng saat pertama kali dia pindah ke Hogwarts?"

Oh, ini adalah bahasan yang sangat Harry hindari. Harry merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak bisa menjawab, atau menemukan jawaban kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini! Bahkan dengan beberapa gebetan barunya dulu saja, dia tak pernah se-cewek ini!

"Tidak sebelum aku tahu jika dia di jodohkan, Mum. Apalagi Asto tetangga kita." Sial. Dia bahkan tak tahu mengapa mulutnya tiba-tiba saja meracau seperti itu. Dan—dia sadar. Jawabannya barusan sungguh tak mengenakkan perasaannya sendiri. Dalam hatinya, dia merasa ada sebuah suara yang mengutuknya kala dia mengingat-ingat kembali jika Draco dan Asto bertunangan.

"Benarkah? Hanya itu?" tanya Lily sambil mengamati anaknya.

Harry mendongak menatap bola mata yang sama dengan miliknya itu. "Apa maksud Mum?"

Lily kembali melanyangkan tatapannya pada layar televisi, tak menghiraukan pandangan Harry padanya. "Kau tahu, kau bisa cerita apapun pada Mum..."

Dada Harry merasa menghangat. Hanya pada ibunya-lah, dia bisa menumpahkan seluruh amarah, sedih, senang, semuanya. Tak terasa, dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Mereka menikmati acara televisi dalam diam. Sebelum—

"Mum..."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

Lily menatap Harry. Lama. "Ya?"

Harry merasa agak kikuk mau menanyakannya. Namun, ternyata rasa keingintahuannya lebih besar daripada rasa kikuknya.

"Ada apa antara... aku dengan—Draco dulu?"

"..."

"Mum?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau—"

Harry menatap Lily. Dia yakin, ibunya akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau—benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?"

"..."

"..."

"—ya. Ya, Mum."

Lily menghela napas panjang. Ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang panjang, batin Lily. Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba menghindari tatapan mata anaknya, sekaligus mencoba mengingat sebuah kenangan yang sudah lama tak ingin dia ungkit lagi.

"Mum?" desak Harry. Lily terhenyak, kemudian menatap mata Harry yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Lama.

Lily menghela napas—lagi. "Ini sudah lumayan lama. Dan sebenarnya, Mum takut..."

"—takut?"

Lily mengangguk pelan. "Takut suatu saat dia akan datang lagi dan—"

Harry nampak tak ingin menyela, karena dia yakin, Ibunya akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"—dan kau akan menyadarinya."

"Menyadari—apa?"

"Menyadari bahwa memang kalian pernah kenal, dekat, bahkan... Bahkan Mum tak menyangka, jika akhirnya akan seperti ini..." lanjut Lily sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Harry mengernyit bingung, dia mulai tak paham dengan apa maksud kalimat Lily barusan.

"Semua ini dimulai empat tahun lalu. Ketika kalian menjadi sangat akrab, bahkan lebih akrab dari pandangan kami..."

"Kami?" tanya Harry.

Lily mengangguk. "Mum dan orang tua Draco. Kami kira—kalian hanya sebatas teman. Tapi—oh, sayang, maafkan Mum, maafkan... Mum tak bisa mencegahnya..." cecar Lily sambil sesunggukan, dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Harry menatap Ibunya bingung, tak tahu harus bertindak, bahkan berkata apa. Karena dia sama sekali tak paham dengan cerita Ibunya yang setengah-setengah itu...

"Mum—aku... aku tak mengerti apa maksud Mum..."

Lily mengusap beberapa airmata yang keluar dari kedua manik indahnya, kemudian menatap anaknya sendu. "Kau harus menghapus sebagian ingatanmu. Kau **diharuskan**menghapus kenangan jika kau dan Draco pernah kenal dan dekat. Kau harus menghapusnya, dan Mum tak bisa mencegahnya, walau Mum mau..."

"Ap—tapi... kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena kalian saling mencintai!"

Mata Harry membelalak sempurna.

"Kalian saling mencintai sejak kecil. Dan orangtua Dra—oh, tidak, tidak. Bukan keduanya. Maksudku, Lucius.. Ya, Lucius yang menginginkannya. Lucius yang memutuskan ini semua. Empat tahun yang lalu, Lucius membawamu ke sebuah tempat hipnoterapi di kota pusat kota . Dia ingin menghapus ingatanmu tentang Draco. Namun, itu tak bisa... Hipnoterapi tak bisa menghapus ingatan. Hipnoterapi hanya bisa sedikit mengutak-atik akan pemikiran seseorang. Dan..."

Harry masih menunggu.

"...dan dia memutuskan untuk memodifikasi bagian dimana kau mencintai Draco. Bagian dimana kalian bertemu beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Dan kemudian—mereka pergi... Pergi menjauh dari kita. Dari kehidupanmu..."

"..."

"Harry, maafkan Mum, nak... Mum tak punya kuasa..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Draco?"

Lily tersentak ketika disadarinya anaknya melayangkan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Mata Lily memanas, namun dikuat-kuatkannya hatinya, yang penting, Harry harus tahu—

"Draco tak mau dibawa untuk di hipnoterapi. Dia tak ingin menghapusnya. Dia bilang—dia lebih baik tersiksa dengan jauh darimu, daripada menghilangkan semuanya. Menghilangkan jika kalian pernah kenal dan dekat—"

"Kenapa aku akhirnya mau?"

Lily menggeleng pelan, namun akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga. "Kau tak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Kau tak ingin membuat mereka sedih. Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang kauucapkan saat menyetujui ini semua, Harry. Dan Mum tak punya kuasa..."

"Dan kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?"

Lily menunduk terdiam. Bagian ini—akan sangat berat. "Percayalah, nak. Ini sungguh berat..."

"Mum. Katakan padaku..."

Lily menghela napas panjang. "Karena—orangtua Draco tak menginginkan anaknya menjadi—"

Hening.

"—menjadi gay..."

Harry tertawa sarkastik, membuat Lily kembali terperanjat kaget. "Kenapa harus ada alasan konyol seperti itu!"

"Karena mereka—menginginkan keturunan dan... Dan Draco adalah anak mereka satu-satunya..."

"Aku juga anakmu satu-satunya! Dan kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi seorang gay! Apa itu salah?!"

Lily menggeleng di antara isak tangisnya. "Kau tak mengerti, Harry. Ini sungguh opsi terberat untuk kami..."

"Dan ini takdir terberat untukku. Aku **harus **menghapus kenanganku sendiri, menjalani hidup seakan di dalam hidupku tak ada yang kurang, dan—dan... dan kini aku harus bertemu dengan mereka lagi dengan keadaan yang berbeda, dan... dan..." kalimat Harry terpotong oleh isaknya sendiri, membuat Lily mendekap anaknya itu erat-erat.

Dan mereka tenggelam dalam isak tangis masing-masing. Menyesali masa lalu yang pernah mereka rubah, merusak tatanan hidup yang seharusnya. Yang sebenarnya bisa mereka cegah, namun tak bisa—

"Percayalah, Harry. Kenanganmu bisa saja diubah. Namun—hatimu tetap akan... mengingatnya. Karena cinta itu datang dari hati, Son. Bukan hanya dari pikiranmu saja..."

Harry mengangguk dalam dekapan Ibunya.

"Tapi aku berhak atas hidupku..."

Lily mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu kembalikan kenangan itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Harry, berusaha meredam getaran dalam tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lily melepaskan pelukannya, menelakupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah anak semata wayangnya, menghapus beberapa airmata yang masih terjatuh. "Tanyakan pada hatimu, anakku. Dia lebih tahu..."

"Aku—entahlah. Kurasa, aku masih mencintainya..."

Lily tersenyum tulus. "Itu bukti, Harry. Bahwa kenangan dalam hatimu tak pernah hilang, tak pernah lari kemana-mana..."

"Tapi... aku takut terluka lagi, Mum. Seperti saat aku harus menghapus itu semua..."

"Kau lebih tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, Harry. Karena Mum akan selalu berada dibelakangmu..."

Dan pelukan itu kembali menghangatkan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya, Harry kembali mengulangi informasi yang hari ini diketahuinya. Dia memutar kembali kalimat per kalimat yang diucapkan Lily padanya.

Saat ini, di kamar tidurnya, dia sedang merebahkan tubuh sintalnya, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, telinganya bisa menangkap setiap detik jarum jam yang berlalu, seakan-anak menandakan jika keheningan malam itu begitu menyesakkan.

Menyesakkan, sampai rasanya begitu sakit—

Semakin terasa sakit ketika Harry mengingat semua lagi. Berawal dari pernyataan Lily bahwa dia mengenal dengan dekat Draco Malfoy—pemuda pindahan yang baru beberapa waktu dia kenal di kelasnya—sejak lama. Kemudian ditambah lagi fakta bahwa mereka pernah—apa namanya? Jatuh cinta?

Yaa—kira-kira seperti itu.

Kemudian, ayahnya yang bernama Lucius itu membawanya untuk di hipno. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya, agar Harry bisa melupakan Draco. Agar Draco bisa menjadi _straight _dan lepas dari Harry. Agar akan ada keturunan Malfoy yang lain. Agar Draco Malfoy akan punya anak. Agar Draco Malfoy tidak gay. Agar, agar dan semua alasan memuakkan itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Semuanya sama saja. Ibunya tak bisa mencegah semua ini. Bahkan demi kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri. Draco juga sama saja. Dia berani mencintai, tapi tak berani mendapatkan konsekuensinya. Harry mencela sikap pengecutnya ini dalam hati.

Kemudian ada Regi dan Siri juga. Harry yakin seratus persen jika mereka tahu permasalahan ini sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dan dia paham apa maksud pertengkaran mereka di acara—

Acara—

Acara pertunangan antara si berengsek Draco Malfoy dengan Astoria.

Harry kembali merutuk dalam hati, menjerit tanpa suara, menangis dalam kesunyian yang menyertainya.

Semua orang berhasil menghancurkan hidupnya. Ibunya, Sirius, Regulus, Draco, Aunt Cissy, Lucius Malfoy... Semuanya bersekongkol dibelakangnya. Menusuknya dengan pedang tak kasat mata. Hanya agar kepentingan mereka terlaksana.

Cukup.

Dia sudah cukup terluka. Dia sudah cukup di korbankan. Besok, dia akan memulai segalanya dari nol. Besok, dia harus menghadapi semuanya. Menghadapi kenyataan baru dan membuka lembaran baru.

Dan kantuk segera menghampirinya. Dentingan jarum jam seakan mendendangkan _lullaby _untuk mengantarkannya menuju mimpi malam ini.

**TBC**

* * *

Reply for Reviews :

Heiwajima Shizaya : aww, makasih, anda jeli sekali. Iya, itu typo, hihihih..

CCloveRuki : Hehe terimakasih sudah mengikuti^^

FlawlessHand : Maaf akan keterlambatan updatenya yang sangat siputtt... Terimakasih sudah menunggu^^

Dan2307 : Hihi, sudah sachi update kok...

Mynameiskhan : Sudahsudahsudahsudahsudahsudaaaaaaaaaaah...

Lunaginerva : ihihih itu terlalu mainstream. Dan nggak nyambung banget kalau mom Harry sachi bikin amnesia di umur dua tahun. /halah/ umur segitu bahkan belom tau apa itu cinta /plak/

Uzumaki Naa-chan : AkujugasukaDrarry :3

Kuroko : Enggak ada kok. James meninggal saat mereka masih baby.

Angel Muaffi : Iya lanjut, nggak tau deh nanti, soalnya yang chap ini parat bgt :'( pendek lagi...

ArQuella : Sudah diupdate yaa^^

Heyoyo : Sudah^^ maaf abal betsss...

* * *

**A/N **: Maafkan saya karena updatenya terlalu sipuutttt :'( hikss. Jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan pemadatan jadwal menjelang UN di sekolahan saya dan beberapa ujian praktek yang menggunung... /plak/ oke stopp!

Gimana? Aneh ya? Iya pasti -_- Jelek ya? Iyalah kenapa musti tanya dasar Sachi bego =.=

Firstly, maafkan saya—lagi—karena chap ini terkesan apa-banget-sih-ini-authornya-ngaco-betss karena saya terinspirasi acara-acara tivi ituloh... /geplaked/ Okee, saya tahu ini juga pendek bets. Saya janji, jika banyak yang suka, dan akan lanjut, maka chap depan akan dibuat lebih panjanggggg

Well, hipnoterapi itu sebenarnya nggak boleh mengubah—atau menghilangkan—ingatan seseorang. Tapi, di chap ini, saya maksa banget, supaya ceritanya terkesan nyambung /dicrucioberjamaah/ Terus, di bagian pas tentang Lucius yang 'membawa' Harry ke salah satu tempat hipnoterapi itu maksudnya Harry juga setuju-setuju aja. Kan orang yang bisa di hipno adalah orang yang sebenarnya 'mau dengan rela' untuk di hipno... jadi, begitulah... /jdeerrr/

Saya mau bertanya, apa fic ini masih layak untuk di teruskan, apa harus di delete :'( hiks...


End file.
